Steamed Hams But It's We Bare Bears
(Nom Nom comes to the bears' house as he knocks on the door. Grizz then opens the door to greet Nom Nom) Nom Nom: Well, Grizz, I made it- despite your directions. Grizz: Ah. Nom Nom. Welcome. - I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. Nom Nom: Yeah. (Nom Nom sits at the table while Grizz goes into the kitchen, only to see that the oven is steaming. He gasps and runs to the oven and sees that the ham he was cooking is burning on fire) Grizz: Oh, egads! My roast is ruined. (Grizz then sees a Burger Boy restaurant out through the window) But what if I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking? (Grizz gets an idea) Delightfully devilish, Grizz. (Grizz heads out through the window, only for him to stop when Nom Nom came in and saw that he is about to go out through the window) Singers: "Grizz with his crazy explanations, Nom Nom's gonna need his medication, when he hears Grizz's lame exaggerations There'll be trouble in town tonight!" Nom Nom: GRIZZ! Grizz: Nom Nom, I was just- uh, just stretching my calves on the windowsill. Isometric exercise. Care to join me? Nom Nom: Why is there smoke coming out of your oven, Grizz? Grizz: Uh- Oh. That isn't smoke. It's steam. Steam from the steamed clams we're having. Mmm. Steamed clams. (Nom Nom leaves then Grizz is relieved that Nom Nom is gone then he finally goes out through the window and heads off to Burger Boy. Then he comes back as he comes with the hamburgers and sets them on the table) Grizz: Nom Nom, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering hamburgers. Nom Nom: I thought we were having steamed clams. Grizz: D'oh, no. I said steamed hams. That's what I call hamburgers. Nom Nom: You call hamburgers steamed hams? Grizz: Yes. It's a regional dialect. Nom Nom: Uh-huh. Uh, what region? Grizz: Uh, upstate California. Nom Nom: Really. Well, we both live in San Francisco, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase "steamed hams" there. Grizz: Oh, not in San Francisco. No. It's an Albany expression. Nom Nom: I see. (Nom Nom takes a hamburger and takes a bite out of it) Nom Nom: You know, these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have at Burger Boy. Grizz: Oh, no. Patented bear burgers. Old family recipe. Nom Nom: For steamed hams. Grizz: Yes. Nom Nom: Yes. And you call them steamed hams despite the fact that they are obviously grilled. Grizz: Ye- You know, the- One thing I should- - Excuse me for one second. Nom Nom: Of course. (Grizz comes to check the oven and comes out where it is shown behind the door that the oven has setted up a fire) Grizz: Well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all. I'm pooped. Nom Nom: Yes. I should be- Good Lord! What is happening in there? Grizz: Aurora borealis. Nom Nom: Uh- Aurora borealis at this time of year at this time of day in this part of the country localized entirely within your kitchen? Grizz: Yes. Nom Nom: May I see it? Grizz: No. (Grizz and Nom Nom walk out of the house) Panda: (off screen) Grizz! The house is on fire! Grizz: No, Panda. It's just the northern lights. Nom Nom: Well, Grizz, you are an odd bear but I must say you steam a good ham. (Nom Nom walks away to get back to his home with the fire still burning the house) Panda: (off screen) Help! Help! (Nom Nom turns around but to see Grizz lifting his thumb up that everything is ok. Then Nom Nom continues to walk ahead) Category:Pages by DEEcat98/Dianecat98 Category:Steamed Hams